Inservible
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: One-shot.#Reto."— Resultaste un buen sirviente pero ya me eres inservible,no lo tomes personal hoy eres tu mañana será otro.Por cierto, no me vuelvas a llamar 'padre'— Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir como su cuerpo se partía en pedazos".


Este es un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Que me mandó Coona.

Maldita Coona me hiciste sudar la gota gorda.

Me tocó el…

Color: Amarillo.

Significado 2: Enfermedad, deterioro.

1400 palabras según Word.

En fin espero les guste

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

2.- Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I<strong>nservible".

.

.

**B**y **M**lle. **J**anusa.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**S**intió como era llamado… de nuevo.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo por el que su 'padre' le había recordado tan repentinamente de él, fácil, lo mismo de siempre; necesitaba de su cuerpo para así él poder salir ileso de cada batalla que tenía.

La primera vez fue cuando Naraku cruzó los límites de este mundo en busca del último de los fragmentos; Kagome había lanzado una flecha purificadora que le daría de lleno a Naraku pero en lugar de eso, sin saber cómo putas sucedió, la flecha le dio a él a pesar de encontrarse en el 'mundo de los vivos´, simplemente, apareció la flecha y le impactó.

Casi muere en aquella ocasión pero gracias a sus habilidades logró regenerarse, Naraku regresó pero no ofreció ninguna explicación ni fue a ver como se encontraba a pesar de estar al tanto de todos los hechos, así que, a sabiendas de que él no respondería sus interrogantes y que solo tampoco obtendría mucho decidió hablar con sus 'hermanos' después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo.

Sólo estaban reunidos los dos; Kagura y él.

— ¿Pero porque yo? de todos ¿Por qué justamente yo? — Parecía un leoncillo enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación del castillo, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que sucedía.

— Hakudōshi, no armes tanto drama — Habló la yōkai mientras se abanicaba elegantemente.

— ¡¿Drama? — Espetó furioso mientras se levantaba la manga de su kosode, mostrándoles — ¡Mira esto! ¡Literalmente me estoy pudriendo en vida!

Kagura hizo un gesto aprehensivo ante lo que vio; casi el brazo en su totalidad se encontraba ennegrecido y daba la apariencia de que si lo tocabas la carne se desintegraría al instante, aparto la mirada con asco.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? — Masculló Kagura entre dientes.

— No lo sé, por algo quería hablar con ustedes, no simplemente porque las extrañara mucho. — Le dijo mordazmente, reacomodando su kosode tomó asiento en el suelo, pegada la espalda a la pared y rodeando una rodilla con su brazo prosiguió — Quiero saber porque entre todos sus 'hijos' fui yo al que escogió, ¿Por qué yo? Si siempre le he sido fiel; he cumplido cada orden que me ha impuesto sin rechistar… todavía tú, Kagura mereces esto antes que yo.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada de enojo e indignación combinados.

— Ja, mejor piensa bien, seguramente hiciste algo para molestarlo, — Le riñó altivamente a la vez que se levantaba majestuosamente del suelo — él no es de los que dejan las cosas pasar.

— Y nadie mejor que tú lo sabe, _hermanita_ — Le imputó con venenosa voz — o que, ¿ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo cuando descubrió tus escapadas para verte con Sesshōmaru?

La mujer, simplemente, se dio la vuelta con la mirada carmín aún más roja por la ira al recordar aquellos momentos.

— Mocoso malcriado, por mí, puedes irte al mismo Infierno — Escupió las palabras y después se marchó volando en su pluma.

Bien, Kagura no le había servido en nada; así que, ahora buscaría a Akago.

Allí se hallaba, de pie frente al pequeño bebé de apariencia inofensiva pero que podría llegar a ser igual de mortal que él mismo.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntar o explicar algo, Akago habló.

— No puedo ayudarte. — Soltó con una voz ecuánime.

— Si no te he dicho aun a lo que vengo — Rezongó con el ceño fruncido.

— No hace falta, lo sé o ¿acaso olvidas que fuimos uno alguna vez? — Preguntó el pequeño y lo miró fijamente — pero como ya te dije no puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué? Necesito respuestas, Akago si sabes algo dímelo — Pidió, al ver la cara de su hermano supo que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo.

Fracaso número dos.

Sólo quedaba Kanna.

¿Cómo preguntarle? Ella era tan… callada. Bien, si quería respuestas tendría que hacerlo.

Caminó, lenta pero decisivamente hacia la pequeña albina que se encontraba parada en medio del corredor del palacio mientras veía a las aves volar de copa en copa de los árboles.

— Hakudōshi. — Susurró a manera de saludo.

— Kanna, — Contestó él de la misma manera— he venido a hablar contigo.

— Lo sé, te estaba esperando.

Hakudōshi se dirigió a ella hasta quedar a su lado y con el entrecejo levemente fruncido le preguntó:

— ¿Y tú si sabes el porque me eligió a mí, precisamente?

— No es necesario pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta, — Declaró con el mismo tono plano de siempre — simplemente, te eligió a ti porque no te tiene un mejor uso.

— Explícate, — Casi le ordenó sin comprender aun.

— No escogió a Kagura porque, ella misma sin darse cuenta le da información sobre lo que hace el grupo de Inuyasha tampoco a Akago porque él es su corazón y si algo le sucede el moriría, a Mōryōmaru lo necesita para proteger a Akago y a mí porque vigilo que ninguno lo traicione y sabe que no lo traicionare. En cuanto a ti se dio cuenta de que al ser una extensión de Akago y no de él, no compartías esa diminuta parte humana que nosotros si poseemos por ser sus hijos directos; así que, él te utiliza para que cualquier daño físico impacte en ti.

— Pero entonces, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo sufre estos daños? — Indagó más, en busca de respuestas que quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad de resolver después.

— A pesar de ser yōkai no somos inmortales; el daño que has recibido hubiera matado a Naraku hace mucho sólo que en tu caso no puedes seguirte regenerando como en un principio dado que, tu cuerpo se acostumbró tanto a estar dañado que lo tomó como algo tan natural en él que ya ni siquiera lo impide.

Kanna le iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento fue llamada por Naraku, indagó en su mente pero no encontró nada que no le hubiera ya su hermana.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde su conversación con Kanna, mas sin embargo, no se encontraba satisfecho.

Quería, no, necesitaba oírlo de él. Últimamente los estragos en su cuerpo eran más notorios a tal punto de que se crearon una especie de grietas en él. No resistiría mucho… lo sentía.

Miró montado en su fiel Entei como Naraku luchaba contra Inuyasha y los humanos que solían acompañarlo y ese momento odio a todos más que nunca.

¡¿Cómo era posible que ellos sin que los uniera nada se protegieran con tanto fervor los unos a los otros?

Los observó y todos estaban extenuados preguntándose porque Naraku parecía inmune a sus ataques mientras el sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a romper por dentro, no espero otro momento más y entró en su mente.

—_Naraku, _— Le llamó y por la expresión en el rostro de este supo que lo estaba escuchando _— ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada, me dejaras morir así?_

— _¿Y, porque habría de hacer algo? — _Pudo percibir claramente el desdén en sus pensamientos.

— _¡Te fui fiel, te serví en todo momento! ¡Eres mi padre, merezco mucho más que esto! — _Sin avisar arrancó en Entei dirección hacia donde se encontraba situado su 'padre'_ — ¡Morirás conmigo, recuerda que si yo muero Akago también!_

Llegó en menos de un segundo al lado de él, con el brazo menos dañado preparó su naginata para clavarla en el cuerpo de Naraku, mas él estaba completamente preparado para el ataque y no tardó en esquivarlo y tomarlo por el cuello.

Inuyasha y los demás ajenos a lo que ocurría dentro de la barrera no les quedó otra cosa que observar, puesto que, la barrera era impenetrable incluso a Entei no le era posible entrar

— Hakudōshi, no me creas estúpido — Se burló de él y le quito el arma, lanzándola lejos — hace mucho que Akago y tú no comparten el mismo corazón. Todo este tiempo estuviste preguntándote él porque tu ¿no es así? Pues lo que te dijo Kanna no es del todo cierto; desde el principio tu única utilidad fue esta jamás serviste realmente para otra cosa.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, demostrándole sus palabras no le afectaban.

— Resultaste un buen sirviente después de todo, no lo negare pero ya me eres inservible, no te lo tomes personal hoy eres tu mañana será otro. — Hakudōshi era incapaz de defenderse, su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Sólo pudo ver como Naraku alzaba decididamente un tentáculo en lo alto para finalmente decir — Por cierto, no me vuelvas a llamas _padre_.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir como su cuerpo se partía en pedazos.

.

* * *

><p>Mmm, no sé si se me estaba permitido matarlo pero tampoco decía que no lo hiciera XDD; así que, bueno…<p>

Les diré que no me convenció del todo el fic pero que se le va a hacer.

Bien, pues los significados yo siento que están clarísimos; Hakudōshi está enfermo por ser el 'jarrón' donde Naraku echaba toda la porquería y pues se deterioró su alma y su cuerpo.

So, eso es todo.

Cuídense y coman sus vegetales ;D

— _**Janusa.**_


End file.
